


Krušnohoří/Erzgebirge

by Hagebutt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Filipika proti houbám, M/M, Romantika sudetského pohraničí, Sexscéna, Slovanské srandičky, Snaha o prázdninové feels
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagebutt/pseuds/Hagebutt
Summary: Dva Angláni přijedou na prázdniny do českého pohraničí... jeden najde přátele, jeden lásku.





	Krušnohoří/Erzgebirge

„Artie, neseď pořád tak zamračeně doma! Jeden malý výlet, to ti nic neudělá!“

Arthur složil rozečtený Daily Mirror, aby na svého bratra lépe viděl, a úkosem zpoza svých čtecích brýlí ho obdaroval velmi nenaladěným pohledem. „Prosím? Mé na dlouhou dobu poslední pořádné prázdniny, a já je mám strávit tím, že se svým blbým bratrem pojedu někam do Transylvánie?“

Connor pohoršeně mlaskl. „Myslel jsem, bratříčku, že studuješ evropská studia? _Ore Mountains_ opravdu nejsou v Rumunsku. Je vidět, že potřebuješ nějaké ty praktické zážitky.“

Arthura občas překvapovalo, jak dobře se jeho bratr v Evropě vyznal. Vlastně nebylo divu. Jeho škola – něco s přírodovědou – mu z nějakého záhadného důvodu zřejmě poskytovala permanentní volno, neboť Connor cestoval jako divý. Veškerý svůj čas na Erasmu už měl vypotřebovaný, to mu ovšem nebránilo v tom, hledat stále nové a nové obskurní výměnné programy. Jako třeba ten „Lokálně-globální projekt za účelem srovnávacího výzkumu členovců, pavoukovců a krunýřovců v nadmořských výškách nad 1000 m v různých podnebných šířkách.“ Něco takového existovalo? Z Arthurova pohledu strávil Connor dva blažené měsíce chozením po sicilských horách a opalováním se na pláži, přičemž jeho opálení v kombinaci s vybledlou kudrnatou hřívou z něj po návratu udělalo perfektní kočkolap.  
Connor navíc znal v Evropě snad každého, komu bylo pod třicet a mluvil anglicky, což, jak si Arthur právě s nechutí uvědomil, rozhodně není na kontinentu zvykem.

„Nikam nejedu,“ řekl rozhodně a upil čaje. Kdepak, jak už řekl, jeho těžce vytoužené prázdniny byly konečně tu a on je hodlal strávit poklidně. Možná by mohl zajet za Allistorem na návštěvu a vyjet si s ním na vyjížďku na koních... Rozhodně nebude podnikat žádný eurotrip. Spaní v načichlém minivanu společně s Connorem a nějakými dalšími pěti pochybnými lidmi, které v životě neviděl? Connorovy známosti nebylo radno brát na lehkou váhu. Stačilo si vzpomenout na toho hlučného Dána, který u nich minulé léto pár dní spal. Arthur snad v životě nepoznal někoho tak nesnesitelného, uřvaného a vytahovačného. A ještě k tomu pil, no, jako Dán.

Connor se na něj dlouze podíval. Teď bude určitě následovat nějaký srdceryvný argument.

„V září jedu na rok do Států,“ řekl Connor. „Nebylo by fajn podniknout ještě něco společně, než odjedu?“

Tím Arthura překvapil. Na celý rok? A do Ameriky? To nečekal. Byla pravda, že v tomhle světle by zřejmě neuškodilo jet s Connorem na malý výlet... Connor byl idiot, ale rozhodně ne takový idiot, jako Allistor. Vlastně se mu bude asi trošku stýskat. Po jeho velkém a hlasitém bratrovi, který byl schopen zvládnout cokoliv, ať už šlo o porážku stromu nebo tři dny beze spánku.

„No, možná bych mohl,“ zabručel Arthur. „Ale jen proto, že jedeš pryč na tak dlouho... A bude to krátký výlet. Tři dny maximálně. A pojedeme Eurailem. A rád bych spal v něčem, co má střechu nad hlavou... O tvých nemožných přátelích ani nemluvím, protože již předem vím, že se jim nevyhnu.“

Connor mlaskl. „Nono! Jsou to náhodou moc milí lidé. To jen ty se občas chováš nemožně. Vzpomeň si na tu hezkou Italku, co jsi ji prakticky rozplakal.“

Arthur si vzpomínal. Vždyť jí nic neudělal, proboha! To ona se rozbrečela první. „Máš zkrátka moc citlivé přátele, chlapče.“

*  
„To myslíš vážně?“ odfrkl si Arthur, když stáli na pražském nádraží, na zádech dva batohy („je to v horách, bratříčku, ten kufr na kolečkách není dobrý nápad“) a porovnávali rozpis cesty s odjezdovou tabulí. „Opravdu chceš říct, že sem nám to trvalo devatenáct hodin, a těch posledních sto padesát kilometrů bude trvat další čtyři?“

Connor pokrčil rameny a otočil se s úsměvem za houfem hezkých děvčat v barevném oblečení, která prošla kolem. „Já nemůžu za to, že se hodinu čeká na přípoj. Tady jsme ve východní Evropě, nemůžeš očekávat takovou kvalitu jako u nás.“

Arthur si otráveně sedl na batoh. „Trefíme tam vůbec?“

Connor si málem vykroutil krk, jak se otáčel za skupinkou. „Zapomněl jsem, jak jsou v Čechách hezké holky...“ Pak si všiml Arthurova otráveného výrazu. „Hele, klid. Ber to jako dobrodružství. Vytáhl jsi vůbec někdy paty z Anglie?“

Arthur si odfrkl: „Zajisté. Byl jsem ve Skotsku, například.“

Connor se zasmál. „Kdepak. Jestli se chceš učit o světě, je nejlepší vyrazit na cesty.“

Banální, ale pravda.

„Věř mi, učit se politologii na jedné z nejlepších londýnských univerzit je jedna věc, ale realita umí být úplně jiná. Ne všichni se chovají jako my, Západoevropané. Zrovna v téhle zemi, když jsem tu byl před pár lety, se mi stalo, že jsem našel vlas v polévce. Stěžoval jsem si, ale řekli mi, že to musí být můj vlastní, a náhradní polévka byla přesolená. Zdůrazňuju, že jsem tou dobou byl ostříhaný dohola. I to se mi tady stalo,“ přikývl na Arthurův nevěřícný pohled. „Asi to bude tím komunismem nebo co. Ale holky tu mají fakt, fakt hezké. Ty ses za nimi ani neotočil! Promiň, já zapomněl, že jsi gay.“

Arthur nakrčil impozantní obočí. Nikdy to tomu idiotovi neměl říkat, Connor si z něho s oblibou utahoval, ale na druhou stranu to byl on, kdo s Arthurem strávil proplakané noci a utěšoval ho, když si Arthur zoufal, že je to konec světa. „Vždyť víš: jakékoliv milostné dobrodružství by mě jen zdržovalo od studia a kariéry.“ Arthur opravdu věřil tomu, co říkal. Věřil, že lásku dokáže člověk kontrolovat, říct jí, aby se zastavila, až se jim to oběma bude hodit.

Connor se zachechtal. „Musíme ti někoho najít a pak uvidíš, jak hluboce a nekonečně se právě mýlíš.“

*

„To jsme mohli jet nakonec do té Transylvánie, vyšlo by to nastejno, ne?“ poznamenal sarkasticky Arthur. Nebylo se čemu divit. Vylezli z rozklepaného autobusu s nulovou klimatizací a nerudným řidičem, který nemluvil anglicky a viděli náměstí malého městysu, tak odlišného od všeho, co kdy Arthur viděl. Slunce pražilo, byly asi čtyři odpoledne, a všude bylo ticho. Ale ne takové to poklidné ticho anglického venkova, ale mrtvolné ticho místa zalitého do zatuchlého času jako do křišťálové pryskyřice, kde se lidé pohybovali volným krokem a kachny se kolébaly po návsi. Staré ženy měly šátky a podezřívavé výrazy a ručička na kostelní věži se navěky zastavila na tři čtvrtě na deset.

„Jetrrršihoviz-ze,“ řekl kysele Arthur. „Přesně tak to tady vypadá. Myslíš, že si tu lidé přejí, aby umřeli dříve?“

„Nech toho,“ odpověděl vesele Connor a strčil si do pusy stéblo trávy. Ten kluk byl nezničitelný. „Nezůstáváme tady, ale jdeme ještě pěkný kus cesty do hor,“ ukázal vzhůru na zelené vrcholky. Arthur zasténal. Vysokohorské túry byly vážně to poslední, na co měl po dni jízdy náladu.

*

„Je to tu trochu strašidelné, nemyslíš?“ zafuněl Connor po půlhodině namáhavého výšlapu, když se zastavili na planince.

Arthur se rozhlédl. Šli po stráni zarostlé nízkými keříky a snažili se sledovat úzkou stezku zvěře. Zapadající slunce se jim nemilosrdně opíralo do zad. Arthur přímo cítil kapky potu, jak mu stékají po krku za límec a promáčejí mu záda. Planinka byla hrbolatá a všude byly podivně pravidelně roztroušené kameny. Bylo to jako na nějakém irském obětišti.

„Vypadá to tu jako na hřbitově,“ podotkl Connor.

„To je hřbitov,“ opravil ho Arthur a nadhodil si batoh. „Vidíš ten nápis tady?“

Connor vyjekl: „Musíš to říkat tak děsivě klidným hlasem?! Začínám mít strach i z tebe!“

Arthur povolil přezky, shodil batoh a šel si prohlédnout nejbližší kámen. Odhrnul trávu a oškubal mech, aby lépe viděl.

„Hi- hier, mezera, R – je to R? – ruht, hmm... to bude určitě 'im Gott', a pak následují jména, ale ta už nejdou přečíst...“

Arthur jazyk poznal – koneckonců ho měl jako dobrovolný předmět na škole, spíš ho ale udivovalo, že je hřbitov plný německých nápisů. „To tady pohřbili vojáky? Na to jsou ty kameny trochu staré, ne?“

Connor pokrčil rameny. „Tady ve střední Evropě se pořád měnily hranice, nikdy nevíš. Když jsem byl na stáži ve Štrasburku, taky tam byly prakticky jen německé hroby.“ Porozhlédl se. „Hele, tady leží nějaký Kolatschek! To určitě není německé jméno, i když se tak tváří.“

Arthur vstal. Najednou na něj padla tíseň, z toho malého zapadlého hřbitůvku, kde náhrobní kameny vrhaly dlouhé stíny v parném létě a ozývalo se jen neúnavné vrzání cvrčků.

„Pojďme dál, ať se tam dostaneme před setměním,“ zavrčel.

„Třeba ti moji kamarádi budou moct říct víc, až tam budem.“

„Jací jsou? Doufám, že mají velkou zásobu chlazeného piva, kterého budou ochotni se vzdát.“

„Však sám uvidíš, bratříčku. A o pivo bych neměl strach.“

*

Arthura nepřestávalo udivovat, s jak různými lidmi se Connor přátelí.

Ukázalo se to, když konečně dorazili na spodní konec velké louky, na jejímž horním konci se nacházela velká chata. Provázel je soumrak a tiché zvuky nočních ptáků.

„Tady je to?“ zeptal se Arthur, ale to už k nim skrz vysokou trávu běžel kluk zhruba v jejich věku.

„Ahoj! To jste vy, ti Angličani, kteří mají dneska přijít?!“ Arthur na něj chvíli zíral, než si uvědomil, jak nezdvořile musí působit, ale zrak se mu odtrhával těžko. Ten člověk na sobě měl krátkou sukni, růžové tílko a věneček v dlouhých blond vlasech. Přitom to určitě byl muž, měl hluboký hlas a úplně plochou hruď. A mimoto hezké zelené oči, stejné jako ty Arthurovy.

„Ahoj, Connore! Ostatní na vás už čekají! Já jsem Fełiks, a ty jsi kdo?“

„Arthur. Connorův bratr.“

Transvestita přikývl a začal kolem nich poskakovat.

„Pojďte, pojďte, ten poslední kousek už snad dáte, c'mon!“ Chytil Arthura za ruku a začal ho táhnout za sebou. Arthur zrudl. Nebyl zvyklý na tak otevřené lidi, kteří se ho beze všeho dotýkali.

Zanechávali za sebou vlhkou stopu, jak nohama stírali večerní rosu. Connor a Fełiks (dobře, tohle byl ze všech Connorových přátel zatím nejvýraznější exemplář) kráčeli vpředu a bavili se o někom jménem Tolvydas. Arthur se plahočil za nimi a myslel na měkké židle, sundanou krosnu a vychlazené pivo.

Chata byla na kopečku pod strmým štítem, obklopená skupinkou stromů. Na spodním konci zahrady šuměl potok. Zahrada byla vskutku rozlehlá, v nastávající tmě nebylo pořádně vidět, kam až dosahuje. Mezi stromy poletovaly světlušky. Arthur se pousmál; opravdové, živé světlušky už neviděl pěkně dlouho.

Štít domu se nad nimi vypínal jako nějaké zvíře, podřimující ve tmě a čekající na návrat svého pána. Uvnitř se přívětivě svítilo, na čelní verandě visely moskytiéry, houpací síť a šňůra s prádlem. Dokořán otevřenými dveřmi byla vidět vstupní hala, obložená tmavým dřevem a ověšená krajinkami, na podlaze linoleum. Jak socialistické.

Prošli halou a Fełiks vešel do kuchyně. V kuchyni o něčem diskutovali dva lidé – nejspíš to byli bratr a sestra, protože si byli podobní; šedé oči, hnědé vlasy, podobné obličejové rysy, dokonce i podobné oblečení. Oba měli džíny a volné flanelové košile.

„Ahoj, Hedviko!“ usmál se Connor. „Rád tě zase vidím! Kdo je tu ještě? A můžeme dostat nějaké to pivo?“

Dívka ho objala. „Jasně. Ve sklepě je sud. Jano vám pro něj skočí.“

Mladík vedle ní se zašklebil, ale zvedl se ze židle, protáhl se kolem Fełikse a otevřel dveře v chodbě. Za dveřmi se nacházelo sebevražedně strmé schodiště, a díra do haly vydechla chladný, vlhký a zatuchlý vzduch. Když Středoevropan vklouzl do sklepa, měl Arthur na okamžik pocit, že ho už nikdy neuvidí, že ho ten sklep spolkne.

„Jsem tu já s bratrem, Fełiks, Gilbert se toulá někde po zahradě, Erszébet je nahoře a spí, Dimitar na zadní verandě škrábe brambory... a Tolvydas má přijet až pozítří. Možná jsem na někoho zapomněla,“ řekla skepticky. „A jsi tu samozřejmě ty a tvůj, hmm, bratr?“

Arthur předstoupil. „Arthur. Je mi potěšením. Doufám, že úspěšně navážeme formu přeshraniční spolupráce evropské mládeže.“

Hedvika se rozesmála. „Taky tě ráda poznávám. Jsem si jistá, že to nebude žádný problém.“ Arthur jí právě chtěl formálně podat ruku, ale byl mu do ní vražen půllitr piva. Arthur shodil batoh na zem a zhluboka se napil. „Panebože, to je tak dobré pivo,“ zhodnotil. „Je ho hodně?“

Hedvika pokrčila s úsměvem rameny. „Nechali jsme si přivézt dva sudy. Jeden pro všechny a jeden pro Connora.“

Arthur se zaradoval. Bratra má z krku a pivo bylo skutečně výborné. I jestli by se tu nudil, pít pivo se dalo vždycky.

Hedvika tleskla. „Vyneste si věci nahoru, nejspíš tam ještě zůstaly nějaké volné postele. Můžete se pak najíst – občerstvení je v kuchyni na stole – a záchod je u zadní verandy. Já, Jano a Feliks si chceme dát od půl deváté filmový maraton, kdo chce, může se dívat s námi, zapneme pro vás anglické titulky.“

Arthur vyšel po schodišti – podobně strmém jako to do do sklepa – nahoru, kde byla krátká chodbička a dvoje dveře. Pootevřenými dveřmi na pravé straně zahlédl dívku s chundelatými hnědými vlasy, jak leží zamotaná do prostěradla na posteli, tak odhadl, že to bude dívčí pokoj a vydal se do toho nalevo. Bylo tu několik postelí, židle, přes kterou bylo přehozeno několik kabátů, skříň, na které stála zaprášená Leninova busta, a na zdi visela stará mapa Československa. Arthur se ušklíbl a pak otráveně zjistil, že všechny postele až na jednu jsou obsazené. To znamenalo, že bude muset nejspíš spát v jedné posteli s Connorem. Skvělé. Connor si vždycky bral deku a hrozně se lepil.

Sešel dolů, kde se Connor a Jano právě dohadovali na tom, jakou si pustí hudbu, a vešel do kuchyně. Stůl s plastovým ubrusem byl plný táců s jídlem. Doslova plný. Různé chlebíčky, salámy, sýry, křupky... to se přece nemohlo všechno sníst?! Do kuchyně vešel tmavovlasý mladík v jeho věku a nesl malou dětskou vaničku plnou oloupaných brambor. 

„Ahoj. Já jsem Dimitar,“ řekl ostýchavě a odložil vaničku na zem. Otevřel kredenc, vytáhl láhev s čirou tekutinou a nalil si malý kalíšek. Rychle ho do sebe obrátil a zatvářil se spokojeně. Pak si všiml, že ho Arthur pozoruje. „Můžeš si dát, co chceš,“ informoval ho. „To jídlo je pro všechny. Nebo chceš slivovici?“

Arthur spěšně zavrtěl hlavou a pozvedl sklenici s pivem – která byla prázdná. To ji už stihl vypít? No nic, dá si ještě jedno. Vrátil se do haly (kde se právě probírala cédéčka) a otevřel dveře do sklepa. 

„Počkej, to musíš být úplně střízlivý, abys tam neupadl. Já ti skočím pro další, až vyřešíme vkus tvého bratra,“ houkl na něj Jano. „Jestli to nevydržíš, tak si skoč k potoku pro láhev. Chladíme si je tam.“

Projít se po venku. To vlastně nebyl tak špatný nápad. Arthur položil sklenici na stůl v hale a vyšel ven. Šumění potoka se ozývalo zleva, tak se pomalu vydal šikmo po stráni a dával pozor, aby neuklouzl. Dostal bláznivou chuť si vyhrnout kalhoty, sundat boty a jen tak brouzdat trávou. 

U potoka si nabral vodu do dlaní a vylil ji na upocenou blond kštici; jeho košili a vestu stejně vzal čert. Pak popošel k tůni a zatahal za lanko, uvázané na břehu za kolík. Láhve zacinkaly a pomalu se nořily z hlubin. Odvázal jednu láhev – skutečně dobře vymyšlený systém, tady měl někdo praxi – a vydal se znovu nahoru. Boty, do kterých mu u potoka nateklo, sundal, svázal tkaničkami a přehodil si je přes rameno. Uchichtl se. Jak nějaký hipík. Zítra si snad od Fełikse nechá udělat věneček či co.

Došel k chatě, kde nechal na lavičce boty a ponožky. Tráva byla měkká jako koberec. Podle zvuků zevnitř nakonec přece jen Jano a Connor našli hudbu, na které byli schopni se shodnout. Fełiks se právě ptal, jestli si s ním někdo zatancuje. Arthur se usmál. Byl to vlastně příjemný večer, na to, jak byl nezvyklý. Nikdo po něm nežádal dress code, názor na momentální politickou situaci nebo snad distingované chování. Kdyby chtěl, mohl by se jít třeba vykoupat v tůni, nebo si zatančit s Fełiksem – dobře, to ne. Tak moc uvolněný nebyl. Ale mohl by se ještě projít po zahradě. Podívat se na hvězdy. A uniknout od domu, ze kterého teď duněl německý tanzmetal. Bůh proklej Connora, který našel spřízněnou duši.

Zručným pohybem si o kraj lavičky otevřel pivo a vyrazil na druhou stranu od potoka. Tady bylo hodně květin, které naplňovaly soumrak příjemnou vůní. Arthur pomalu upíjel z láhve a dokonce si dal rojařeně za ucho kopretinu. Tady ho, vážného Angličana ve čtvrtém ročníku studia politologie, snad nikdo neu-

Zakopl a natáhl se jak dlouhý, tak široký na zem. Když vzhlédl a potřásl hlavou, uviděl příčinu svého zakopnutí. Mladý muž se tu povaloval na dece, kouřil a sledoval západ slunce. Byl oblečený celý v černém, proto ho Arthur, okouzlen krásou přírody (nebo možná spíše účinky piva), zřejmě nespatřil.

Ach ano, Gillen, nebo snad Godfrey? Hedvika říkala, že se tu někdo s takovým praštěným jménem toulá.

„Nemůžeš dávat pozor?“ osopil se Brit na nečekaného vetřelce. „To se tu člověk nemůže ani podívat v klidu na hvězdy?“

Mladík se také posbíral a zvedl nedokouřeného špačka. „Gilbert se díval v klidu na nebe, než přišel Anglán a zvrhnul mu pivo. Pax, bratře. Posaď se vedle mě, buď zticha a dej mi napít.“

Arthur si všiml těžkého německého přízvuku. Proboha, to se na těchhle prázdninách Němců nezbaví? Německé hřbitovy, stará jména, slabě doléhající Rammstein a ještě tohle? Jinak byl ale celkem přitažlivý, to šlo vidět i v nastávající tmě. Tmavé úzké kalhoty, tričko s orlicí, vysoké šněrovací boty a tenká kožená bunda, která ho ovšem nemohla uchránit před nadcházejícím nočním chladem.

Arthur si povolil límeček a přisedl si. Chvíli jen mlčeli. Arthur si povšiml, že jeho nová známost podle všeho trpí nějakou formou albinismu; nepřirozeně bledá kůže a bílé vlasy. Oči měl mladík požitkářsky přivřené, jak potahoval z cigarety. To dávalo Arthurovi příležitost ho po očku pozorovat. Vzpomněl si na Neeraju, jediného muže, do kterého byl kdy zamilovaný. Absolutně se lišili, až na jednu věc: oba kolem sebe měli neurčitou auru, která člověka nutila přemýšlet o akutní potřebě temných koutů a rychlých dotyků. Arthura překvapilo, že si to vůbec pomyslel. To je tak opilý, nebo sexuálně frustrovaný, nebo co? Normálně byl pyšný na svoji rozvahu a odstup, na to, že ho nic nerozházelo, na to, že se nenechal strhnout pudy. Jenže teď, v přítomnosti toho Němce s hlasem, který mu rozechvíval nejen srdce...

„Chceš?“ prolomil nakonec ticho Gilbert a nabídl mu cigaretu. 

Arthur si povšiml nasládlého pachu. „Co to je? Hašiš?“

Gilbert roztáhl pomalu ústa do širokého úsměvu a Arthur se musel přemáhat, aby se na něj nevrhnul a neatakoval ho záplavou polibků. Jsi dobře vychovaný, ovládající se mladý muž s bezvadnou pověstí, připomněl si sám sobě. Přestaň s tím.

„Marihuana. Tady v Čechách je to skoro legální, věděl jsi to? 'Množství pro vlastní spotřebu'. Proto jsem přijel za Hedvikou na návštěvu.“

Máchl rukou kolem a Arthur si všiml, že trsy vysoké trávy nedaleko nich opravdu vypadají poněkud podezřele. Connore, probůh, pomyslel si. Zajímalo by mě, jestli aspoň někteří tví přátelé jsou normální.

Gilbert mluvil nesouvisle dál. „Já jsem z tohohle kraje, víš? Jsem Prus, ale jsem z tohohle kraje. Moji předkové tu žili stovky let, přečkali všechny zatracené války, a pak je Hedvičini předkové vyhnali. To je střední Evropa; na každém kroku najdeš bolavou zemi, a pod slabou slupkou povrchu je krev, historie a nespravedlnost.“ 

Arthur si vzpomněl na německé hroby, které viděli odpoledne. „Viděl jsem.“

Gilbert ho vzal kolem ramen a Arthurovi se rozbušilo srdce do nevídaných otáček, ale pak albín roztržitě přerušil pohyb a natáhl se raději na deku. Znovu potáhl a oči se mu leskly.

„Já vím, co si myslíš, ale mně je to celkem jedno,“ ušklíbl se a Arthur se na okamžik zarazil, ale Gilbert to myslel jinak. „Tohle kouření člověku pomáhá smířit se s tamtím-“ máchl rukou vzhůru ke hvězdám a byla vidět jen žhoucí čára, kterou nakreslil rozpálený konec, „tak pochopit historii. Úplně cítím, jak do mě vzlíná ze země.“

Arthur se k němu naklonil. „Můžu taky?“ spíš zašeptal, než řekl.

Gilbert přikývl. „Ale musíš si taky lehnout,“ komandoval ho, „abys to taky cítil.“

Arthur se váhavě složil na lehce kousavou deku, hned vedle Gilberta. Cítil jeho tělesné teplo, dokonce se dotýkali klouby prstů. Gilbertův náramek s ostny ho píchal do zápěstí.

Gilbert mu pomalými, téměř obřadnými pohyby podal drobivou, ručně balenou cigaretu. Arthur ji nejistě přiložil ke rtům a potáhl. Málem by se prudce rozkašlal, ale povedlo se mu to potlačit a udržet pálivý kouř v plicích. Oddálil cigaretu a pomalu vydechl kouř, který se lenivě vznesl k nebesům.

Už chtěl podat cigaretu Gilbertovi zpátky, ale byla mu znovu jemně, nicméně pevně přitlačena k ústům. Arthura dotek štíhlých, měkkých prstů na jeho rtech nezvykle vzrušil. Znovu potáhl.

Nikdy předtím marihuanu nezkoušel, ale cítil, že se s ním něco děje; starosti a myšlenky jako by se přeměnily v hutný černý kouř, který vydechoval z plic, a zůstávalo po něm v plicích jen prázdno, které se zaplňovalo zvláštní lehkostí a pocitem, jako by se mu v hrudi rozkládal celý široký svět. Snažil se přimět sám sebe, aby uvažoval čistě prakticky. Ráno se to všechno vrátí, připomínal si. Starosti, tíha, strach...

Pak otočil hlavu a podíval se na Gilberta, který se na něj široce zubil. Arthur si nemohl pomoct a také se usmál, poprvé od chvíle, kdy se mu podařilo zakopnout o tenhle nečekaný ztracený případ.

Gilbert dál mluvil o historii, občas přecházel do němčiny, ale Arthurovi to nevadilo; jakýmsi způsobem dokonale chápal všechno, co mu říkal, aniž by mu věnoval pozornost. Slova se snášela do jeho duše a přivolávala fialový, sametový soumrak nad krajinu v jeho hrudi, stejně jako soumrak nad horami, které se neuměly rozhodnout, zda jsou české nebo německé.

_Come with me_  
Into the trees  
We'll lay on the grass  
And let the hours pass 

Lesy šuměly, noční zvířata se ozývala a Arthur zoufale zatoužil po tom, moct tu tak ležet na dece vedle toho muže klidně celou noc, počkat na svítání v jeho objetí a odejít pak společně na snídani.

Napjal uši. Z chaty se nesla tichá basová linka a šepotavý zpěv s těžkým, německým přízvukem. Úplně jako kdyby to zpíval Gilbert.

_Take my hand_  
Come back to the land  
Let's get away  
Just for one day 

Arthur otevřel oči. Soumrak v jeho duši a nad jeho hlavou se zázračně prolnuly a on uviděl hvězdy.

„Gilberte,“ zašeptal.

„Ja?“

Arthur pohlédl do těch úzkých očí karmínové barvy v ostře řezané tváři, neobratně položil paži Gilbertovi kolem krku a přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě, aby ho mohl políbit.

Gilbert se nebránil, přivřel šelmovsky oči a nechal se vtáhnout do polibku. Jednu ze svých nohou propletl s Arthurovou a nadechl se, jako člověk, který se noří pod hladinu.

Arthur si ho přitáhl do těsnějšího objetí, rukou čepýřil stříbřité vlasy, hladil Gilbertovo tělo, zajel prsty pod bundu, počítal žebra, užíval si příjemnou hladkost cizí kůže. 

„Let me see you stripped,“ zachraptěl Gilbert.

*

„Pomalu se už probírejte, topinky začínají být hotové!“ řekla vesele Hedvika a přešla přes půdní pokoj, aby dokořán otevřela okno a vpustila tak dovnitř zpěv ptáků a příjemně sladký letní vzduch. „Ráda vidím, že jste se nakonec nějak vešli, i když bylo málo postelí...“

Arthur se probudil v posteli, která ničím nepřipomínala jeho postel v londýnském studentském bytě; ložní prádlo mělo vybledlý květinový vzor, vonělo senem a kouřem, postel byla o něco tvrdší a navíc v ní někdo ležel. Někdo, kdo ho zezadu objímal a dechem mu čepýřil vlasy na zátylku.

Arthur na něco takového vůbec nebyl zvyklý – známosti na jednu noc, to rozhodně nebyl jeho styl, ani po Neerajovi ne –, a tak se otočil. Hodlal Connorovi vyčinit, že si ho nemá plést s nějakou svojí milenkou, ale místo očekávaného opáleného, spokojeně chrápajícího pihovatého Ira uviděl nepřirozeně bledého Němce a všechny zážitky se mu rázem vybavily. Nasládlý kouř, zvuky lesa a promilovaná noc pod hvězdami.

Zaculil se. Na Gilberta byl takhle na slunečním světle vlastně snad ještě hezčí pohled. Jiskřivé oči přivřené, šlachovité štíhlé tělo, hezká, ostře řezaná tvář s rysy uvolněnými spánkem, exotická bledá kůže. Sice svého zkratkovitého jednání litoval – proboha, co teď! – ale nemohl říct, že by si i přes nedostatek střízlivosti vybral nějak špa-

„Řekl někdo topinky?“ zamumlal Němec a otevřel líně oči. „Ah, Arthure, ahoj,“ pozdravil ho s neuvěřitelně samolibým úšklebkem. „Obdivuješ mé úžasné tělo? Šmíruješ mě, zatímco spím? Ne že bych ti to měl za zlé,“ zašklebil se. „Uznávám, že se to nedá vydržet. Kesesese!~“ 

Arthur v duchu složil hlavu do dlaní. Bere to zpět. Vážně, vážně si začal s někým tak nesnesitelným? Gilbert byl očividně hluboce přesvědčený o tom, co říkal. Mluvil se sebejistotou někoho, jehož egu ani zeměkoule nestačí a jeho strašlivý smích, který přímo prořezával ušní bubínky, to jen podtrhoval. To ne, ne, proboha! To se včera tak strašně opil? Z dvou piv? Nebo ho snad ovlivnily nepovolené látky? Zaskřípal zuby. Jeho pověst šla do háje, a co víc, zřejmě bude muset po zbytek pobytu nést následky svého neuváženého rozhodnutí. Jak jen mohl?

Jeden z následků ho právě praštil do zad a bouřlivě se zachechtal. „Copak, to jsem s tebou prováděl takové věci, že se ani nezvedneš? Mám tě dolů na snídani odnést?“

Arthur polkl. „Ne, děkuji,“ řekl rychle s averzí a odtáhl se. Mezitím stihl už svého chvilkového poblouznění litovat sto a jedenkrát. Jaktože si včera nevšiml, jak je ten hezký albín vychloubačný?

Gilbert si sundal černé tričko s obskurní německou kapelou a Arthur se musel odvrátit. Zatraceně... byl hezký. S bodnutím v útrobách se naklonil ke svému batohu a vytáhl si čistou košili, do které se hodlal převléct. Jenže v ten okamžik ho dvě silné ruce zdvihly z peřin do vzduchu.

„Nejdřív najíst,“ zašklebil se na něj Gilbert, jehož obličej měl nyní v překvapivé blízkosti. Přešel i s Arthurem v náruči pokoj, ramenem otevřel dveře a začal scházet po strmých schodech.

„Pusť mě!“ ječel Arthur. Oba spadnou a zabijí se, co si to ten zatracený Prušák myslí, ať toho okamžitě nechá!

Jenže Gilbert je, i když za nebezpečného balancování, dostal dolů. Zjevně by ho odnesl až do kuchyně, kdyby se Arthur neubránil. Musel by umřít studem! I když se mu z teplého objetí nechtělo. Ne že by to přiznal.

Došli do malé, tmavé kuchyně, kde byl jen jeden člověk – Hedvika stála u sporáku a vedle sebe měla plný talíř osmažených chlebů. „Všichni ostatní jsou venku,“ usmála se. „Dáš si 'chudé rytíře', Arthure?“

„Cože jestli si dám?“ Co to řekla?

Vypadala v koncích. „U vás se tomu tak neříká? No, víš přece, chleba obalený ve vajíčku?“

„Francouzské toasty?“ pozvedl Arthur obočí.

„Řekla bych, že- Gilberte! Hned si něco obleč!“ Hodila po něm zmuchlanou utěrku. „Kdo se na tebe má koukat?!“

Třeba já, pomyslel si Arthur, ale neřekl nic.

Však Gilbert to hned v další sekundě pokazil. „Copak ty se nechceš vynadívat na mé úžasné já? Takový pohled se nenabízí zrovna často!“

Hedvika obrátila oči v sloup. „Ale ano. Pokaždé, když přijedeš na návštěvu a nepálí zrovna sluníčko, tak se chceš svléct a já ti v tom zabraňuju. Dělal jsi to už jako malej, pamatuješ?“

Arthur vyprskl smíchy, což jen prohloubilo Gilbertův raněný výraz. Radši si proto rychle nabral talířek chlebů a vyšel ven na trávník.

Den byl jasný a světlý. Hory schované v krásném mlžném oparu. Teprve teď si Arthur uvědomil, jak vysoko jsou, když pohlédl do údolí. Přisedl si k ostatním na deku a pořádně si je znovu prohlédl. Velmi dobře naladěný Connor, který o něčem zapáleně diskutoval s Janem. Dimitar, který se cele věnoval ořezávání kusu dřeva a čas od času si dal roztržitě do pusy kousek chleba. Fełiks, dneska s falešnými řasami a v krátkých bílých šortkách, se bavil s onou dlouhovlasou dívkou. Zrovna se usazoval, když se na něj otočila. „Erszébet,“ představila se s širokým úsměvem a potřásla mu nabízenou rukou. Hned se ale zase otočila a mluvila dál s Fełiksem.

Naštěstí přišla brzy Hedvika v závěsu s Gilbertem, který měl nasazenou košili s dlouhým rukávem a kolem krku červený šátek. No jasně, jako albín se musí chránit před sluncem.

Oba si přisedli a Hedvika se zadívala na Arthura. Od pohledu to byla sympatická dívka. „Jak se ti spalo, Angličane?“ zeptala se s významně pozdviženým obočím. Arthur zrudl a Gilbert propukl v hlasitý smích. Blbec!

„Ne, vážně,“ pokračovala. „Však víš, co se ti zdá první noc na novém místě, to se vyplní.“

„Mně se nikdy nic nezdá,“ zahučel Arthur. Přece jí nebude říkat, že byl skoro celou noc vzhůru, poddával se dotykům jistého albína a vzdychal u toho jak dívenka při svém poprvé. Převalovali se na dece pod hvězdnou oblohou, zatímco si ho Gilbert všemožnými doteky, polibky a pohyby přivlastňoval, až do rána, kdy padla rosa. Zrudl ještě více a odvrátil se.

„Ráno jste mě vzbudili, když jste šli nahoru, a už tam nebyla žádná volná postel, že? No, doufám, že ti na nocování u nás nezůstanou zlé vzpomínky, to by mě mrzelo,“ dodala Hedvika nevinně a zesílila hlas: „Přátelé, co se týče dnešního oběda...“

Arthur ji přestal poslouchat, protože se k němu ten otravný Němec naklonil a zašeptal mu do ucha: „Jsi vážně roztomilý, když se takhle červenáš...“

Arthur si odsedl. Nenechá se takhle vyvádět z rovnováhy!

„Dávejte pozor,“ šlehla po nich hostitelka pohledem a pokračovala: „Na dnešní oběd jsem naplánovala smaženici, ale nemám ji z čeho udělat, takže vás musím požádat, abyste se vydali do lesa a něco málo nasbírali. Alespoň se protáhnete, ne? Já a Erszébet asi budeme muset poklidit všechno to špinavé nádobí a taky vytřít halu od rozšlapaných brambůrků.“ Její ostrý pohled stihl Connora a jejího bratra. „No, je to vaše vina. Takže koukejte donést co nejvíc.“

„Kam se podělo tvé feministické rozpoložení, sestrička?“ zajímal se Jano. „To se ti nepodobá, umývat talíře a vytírat podlahu dobrovolně.“

„Protože když to děláš ty, tak je to snad jedině horší,“ odpověděla mu sladce.

„Chceš být s Erszébet, ne?“ popichoval Jano.

Dlouhovlasá dívka na něj vychrlila řadu neslušných kleteb v maďarštině.

„No tak, nechte toho,“ zarazil je Dimitar. Arthur si vzpomněl na předmět, který navštěvoval přede dvěma lety, „Politický vývoj ve východní Evropě“. Vypadalo to, že jejich učitel měl pravdu, když řekl, že je to cháska, která si navzájem permanentně jde po krku.

Connor a Jano se zvedli, na verandě sebrali proutěný košík a odešli dolů, směrem k potoku, zatímco Jano jeho bratrovi něco potichu vysvětloval. Dimitar se podíval na Fełikse a vzdychl, protože Fełiks na něj svůdně zamrkal.

„Kterým směrem se máme vydat?“ zeptal se Hedviky. Její angličtině nerozuměl zrovna nejlépe, ale pochopil, že mají jít do lesa něco sbírat, možná bobule nebo tak.

„Aha, Arthure. No, víš co, jdi zkrátka s Gilbertem, ano? Vyzná se tady nejlépe.“

A taky na sebe tak nějak zbyli, protože Fełiks už táhl černovlasého, lehce protestujícího Bulhara za ruku do hustého lesa.

Gilbert sebral z verandy poslední proutěný košík, do kapsy strčil malý zavírací nožík a vyrazil směrem do kopce. „Pojď,“ zamrkal na Arthura.

Arthur se nenaloženě vydal za ním. Trochu ho bolela hlava, za ani ne dva dny už stihl přecestovat stovky kilometrů, dopustil se přestupku požití nelegální drogy a taky měl sex s pochybným Němcem. Prosím? Takhle se přece Angličani a studenti významných univerzit nechovají.

Pak se na něj ale Gilbert usmál. „Tak si pohni! Hedvika nám urafne hlavu, když se vrátíme s malým úlovkem!“

„Já to slyšela!“ ozvalo se od chatičky. Hedvika vykoukla z okna a zahrozila na svého kamaráda.

Arthur se taky zasmál a vyrazil za Gilbertem. Panebože, když on byl tak sexy... stačilo mu se jen usmát a Arthur už byl znovu jako očarovaný. 

Doběhl svého nového známého (kamaráda ne, to zas prr!) a společně vešli do lesa. Vysokánské štíhlé smrky, které se draly za sluncem, skýtaly příjemný stín. Gilbert cílevědomě šel ještě výš.

„Znám to tady,“ objasnil Arthurovi. „Nejlepší místo na hledání je kus od cesty tímhle směrem, pak zahneme u paseky. Jezdím sem za Hedvikou a jejími rodiči už pěkně dlouho, a vždycky jsme závodili, kdo jich nasbírá nejvíc. Samozřejmě jsem vyhrával.“ A bylo to tu zase, ten úšklebek, který vzbuzoval v Arthurovi touhu.

Prodírali se přes paseku vysokou trávou. Arthurovy polobotky trpěly a Arthur s nimi, jak se snažil držet s Gilbertem krok. „Tady by už mohly nějaké být, tak se po nich dívej,“ upozornil ho Němec.

„Co?“

„No houby přece, ty nevíš, co sbíráme?“ zasmál se Gilbert.

„A-ale k čemu? Přece je nebudeme jíst, nebo ano?“ Že by ty zkazky o kontinentální kuchyni nebyly přehnané?

„No samozřejmě, jsou moc dobré.“

„Jsou jedovaté!“ odsekl Arthur. „Všichni se otrávíme. Nechápu, jak vás může jen napadnout jíst něco takového. Odporné, provlhlé organismy, které nejsou ani rostliny ani mech, které vyrostou za tři dny a které v sobě kumulují jedovaté kovy...!“

„Ale prosím tě, nech toho,“ utnul ho Gilbert. „Budou ti chutnat, až ochutnáš Hedvičinu smaženici. Pojďme radši tudy, pod stromy jich bude víc.“ Arthur si jen významně odfrkl, ale nic neříkal.

Chvíli šli mlčky.

„Odkud tohle všechno víš?“ zeptal se nakonec Gilbert zvědavě. „Myslím to o houbách.“

„Hodně čtu,“ řekl Arthur suše. „Chci říct, opravdu hodně.“

To bylo hrubé podcenění. Od doby, kdy Arthur uměl číst, nedělal prakticky nic jiného. Na škole se mu to hodilo, hodně toho díky tomu věděl, ale snažil se to nedávat moc najevo, protože se bál, že se mu budou vysmívat, když dá najevo, že toho ví víc než oni.

„Vlastně celkem sexy,“ řekl Gilbert. „Moc takových lidí neznám.“

Arthurovo srdce se zatetelilo.

*  
Košík se pomalu, ale jistě plnil hřiby, kozáky a bedlami. Gilbert byl opravdu šikovný, co se hledání hub týkalo. Zacházeli pořád dál a dál, až překročili hřeben.

„Působivé,“ uznal Arthur, když viděl výhled. Měl pocit, jako by se ho každou chvíli měl zmocnit poryv větru a odnést ho vysoko, vysoko do jasného, bílého nebe. Vylezl na kámen a rozhlížel se po kraji.

„Ať neuletíš,“ křikl Gilbert zespoda. Odložil košík a namáhavě se vyškrabal na kámen, kde hned chytil Arthura za ruku, jako by se opravdu bál, že mu uletí.

Arthur si povzdychl. Vlastně chtěl být chvíli sám a jen se dívat na krajinu. Gilbert ho, pravda, vzrušoval, ale zároveň mu lezl na nervy. Připomínal mu chybné rozhodnutí. Odhozené zábrany. Neovládnuté pudy. A taky samozřejmě byl hlučný a nevychovaný. Dorážel. Plácal Arthura po pozadí! Zřejmě to bylo jen kouzlo okamžiku, že mu tak rychle propadl.

„I kdyby, já tě tady na zemi udržím,“ pokračoval sebevědomě Gilbert a Arthur cítil jeho teplý dech na svém krku. „Potřebuju tě tady.“

„Ach, skutečně?“ odpověděl nabroušeně Arthur. Musí ho všude otravovat? Až moc dobře si uvědomoval husí kůži, kterou z jeho přítomnosti měl.

„Ty mě přece nechceš opustit, že ne?“ oplatil mu to Gilbert. Jeho světlá ruka, ještě pořád obemknutá koženým náramkem s bodci, ho objala kolem ramen a ta druhá se mu nenápadně vplížila pod tričko.

„Studíš!“ vypískl Arthur a rychle se odsunul.

„Jestli tu se mnou nechceš být, tak vyrazím napřed,“ řekl uraženě Gilbert, ale k odchodu se neměl.

„Pověz mi něco o svém přátelství s Hedvikou,“ pobídl ho Arthur a opřel se o jeho hruď, protože vítr začal foukat silněji a byla mu zima.

„Bydlím v Sasku, jen pár kilometrů od hranic,“ začal Gilbert. Arthur cítil vibrace jeho hlasu, protože Gilbert si položil hlavu na jeho rameno. „S Hedvikou a její rodinou se znám vážně odmalička. Je to hrozně hodná holka, máme toho hodně společného. Víš jak, běhali jsme společně po lese, tahali se za vlasy a tak. Vždycky jsem jí věřil a podržela mě, když jsem to měl těžké.“

Další věc, která byla na Gilbertovi sympatická. Mluvil otevřeně a sebevědomě. Když to ovšem zrovna nepřeháněl.

„Kdy třeba?“ zeptal se Arthur potichu, aby ho Gilbert mohl 'přeslechnout', kdyby se mu o tom nechtělo mluvit.

„No, třeba když jsem si začal uvědomovat, že mě holky moc neberou,“ ušklíbl se Gilbert a jeho ruka se automaticky posunula níž. Arthur polknul, ale dobře si uvědomoval, že Němec toho z něj včera v noci viděl mnohem víc.

„Rozumím, to muselo být těžké, pro někoho, jako ty,“ řekl, chytil pevně jeho ruku a důrazně ji posunul výš.

„Přesně. Vždycky jsem byl takový ten macho typ – a pořád ještě samozřejmě jsem!“ (Nepovídej! pomyslel si Arthur, ale byl zvědavý na Gilbertův příběh,) „a Hedvika si toho všimla jako první. Na nic se neptala, netrápila mě rozhovory o tom, kdo se mi líbí, až jsem o tom prostě jednou začal sám.“ Jeho ruka znovu sklouzla do Arthurova rozkroku a pohodlně se tam uvelebila. Arthur obrátil oči v sloup, ale rozhodl se to přejít. „Jaké to bylo? Co na to řekla?“

„To jsem byl zrovna u ní na návštěvě, byli jsme na procházce, možná to bylo dokonce tady, na hřebeni. Prostě – prostě jsem jí to tak nějak řekl a ona řekla „Vážně? Já mám taky oči, víš“ a dodala „A chtěl bys dodat ještě něco podobně očividného?“

Arthur se zasmál. Už si všiml, že je česká dívka příjemně sarkastická, ale její těžký přízvuk neumožňoval komplexnější rozhovor.

„Poslouchej, ale ty jsi náhodou dobrý posluchač.“

„Když taky pro jednou nevykládáš nesmysly“, setřel ho Arthur. Nemyslel to zle, byl to jeho obvyklý způsob, jak si držet lidi od těla, ale Gilbert si toho nevšímal. Vtiskl Arthurovi polibek. A pak ještě jeden. Na krk, kde to Angličana lechtalo, na tvář, a konečně i na ústa. Arthur se bránil a snažil se ho odstrčit, ale Gilbert měl neuvěřitelnou sílu. A pak se bránit přestal. Nemohl si pomoct. Kouzlo, které se kolem něj rozprostíralo, mělo Arthura ve své moci. Nemohl se bránit.

I jeho ruka vklouzla pod Gilbertovu flanelovou košili a za chvíli se oba muži už nedokázali ovládat. Hladově si kradli polibky a jejich ruce dobývaly cizí tělo.

„P-počkej,“ přerušil Arthur udýchaně polibek.

„Nelíbí?“ ušklíbl se Gilbert. Panebože. Panebože, ten jeho úšklebek.

„Vůbec! ...No dobře, líbí, líbí, docela dost, jenže odmítám mít sex tady na skále!“

„Bylo by to transcendentální. Spojení těla a nebe, odevzdání se výšinám...“

Kde se to v tom pitomečkovi bralo? „Zaprvé, budu mít sedřená záda. Dovoluji si tě upozornit, že tvůj styl je poměrně hrubý. Ne že by mi to vadilo,“ dodal Arthur s aristokratickým povytáhnutím obočí. „Zadruhé – co když tudy někdo půjde? Dnešek je na sbírání hub jako dělaný.“

„Tak se přidá do trojky,“ zachechtal se Gilbert. „Ale chápu. Tak si to vynahradíme doma~“

A s tím slezli ze skály a vydali se do údolí.

*

Scházeli vysokou trávou k chatě, kterou obešli lesem a vydali se přes palouk k přední verandě. Nyní chata vypadala jako slunící se kočka, zatímco z lesů stoupala pára a Arthur se divil, proč ho napadají taková zvířecí přirovnání.

„JSME ZPÁTKYYY!“ zahalekal Gilbert náhle. „MÁME KVANTA HUB A JSME URČITĚ PRVNÍ!“

„Proč máš potřebu ohlašovat návrat takovým bohatýrským řevem?!“

Gilbert se maniakálně rozesmál. „Přece aby všechny mé squaw věděly, že Velký Gilbert se vrátil z lovu!“

„To bych se na to podívala!“ ozvalo se z domu a z okna vykoukla dívčí hlava. „Samozřejmě, je to ten náš idiot, Erszi, cos myslela!“ Pak se Hedvika otočila k Arthurovi. „Nezlobil?“

„V rámci přijatelných mezí,“ odpověděl Arthur upjatě, což Hedviku rozesmálo.

„Pojď!“ popohnal ho Gilbert. „Všechny ty houby se musí očistit a nakrájet, to se neudělá samo!“

*

Postupně přišel i zbytek, který před Arthura a Gilberta sypal stále další a další košíky hub, až z toho byli oba vyčerpaní, jak pořád jen škrabali. Ne že by je v tom jejich kamarádi nechali – Dimitar si okamžitě přisedl a začal zručně škrábat, Fełiks roztopil kamna a začal s rachotem připravovat pánvičky. Obě dívky jen zmožené a udýchané seděly na lavici, unavené po úklidu haly, která byla jaksepatří vycíděná a společně si notovaly v nadávkách na Hedvičina bratra.

„Tady jsme!“ zahalasili Jano a Connor, zrovna když ty dvě probíraly mizerný Janův vkus na přítelkyně, hezky jednu po druhé. „Máme hub úplně, ale úplně nejvíc!“

Arthur se na svého bratra škaredě podíval zpoza obrovské hromady, ale Hedvika vypadala ještě naštvaněji. Užuž chtěla něco říct, ale vtom ji Jano přerušil: „Pane jo, tady v kuchyni je ale nepořádek! Co jste tu celou dobu dělaly, sestrička?“

Hedvika jen otevírala a zavírala pusu, ale vztekem nebyla schopná vydat ani hlásku. Zato ta druhá, Erszébet, vyskočila, popadla pánvičku a vyřítila se na Slováka, aby ho začala honit. Oba vyběhli ze dveří a už se jen ozýval neartikulovaný maďarský řev a údery.

„Nikdy se moc nemuseli,“ vysvětlila Hedvika s unaveným úsměvem.

„Jak se vedlo vám?“ zeptal se Connor Arthura, odhrábl si vlasy z očí a přisedl si za ním.

„Šlo to,“ řekl Arthur suše a podal svému bratrovi nůž. „Budeme ty věci vážně jíst?“

„Jasně. Sám jsem houby už párkrát jedl, když jsem byl na návštěvě ve Francii. Jsou docela dobré. A Jano se v nich vážně vyzná, nacházeli jsme jich celé hory.“

„Jsem rád, že sis našel nového kamaráda,“ usmál se Arthur.

*

Poté, co snědli bohatou smaženici (Arthur si dal jen pár lžic a pak se mu udělalo špatně, ale naštěstí mohl dostat fazole od včerejška), si všichni na chvíli lehli. Měli toho dost, po včerejším ponocování a dnešním lítání po lese. Dívky si šly lehnout do svého pokoje a zavřely za sebou dveře. Gilbert si lehl do své postele, kde si lehl na břicho a široce se rozvalil. Dimitar se svlékl do trenýrek, schoulil se do klubíčka a usnul. Fełiks se šel uvelebit do opalovacího lehátka na zahradu s retro slunečními brýlemi a nějakým časopisem pro ženy. Jano měl ustláno dole v kuchyni, protože bylo málo postelí. Usnul hned, jak dopadl na pohovku. Connor, nevyčerpatelný jako vždy, se šel smočit v potoce.

Arthur chvíli zvažoval, kam si má lehnout. Connorova postel byla volná, ale při představě mokrého, studeného bratra, který ho probudí, až si k němu lehne, se otřásl. Taky to bylo trapné. Proč si jednoduše nelehne za Gilbertem? Protože to by bylo ještě trapnější. Zvlášť kdyby je viděl Connor. Společné spaní v noci je jedna věc, a tulení se ve dne druhá.  
Arthur se rozhodl, že je dospělý a rozumný člověk, který snad má právo na vlastní rozhodnutí a názor. Sundal si kalhoty a opatrně si lehl vedle Gilberta.

Gilbert v polospánku zamručel, s naprostou samozřejmostí Arthura objal kolem pasu a přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě. Arthur chvíli přemýšlel, jestli mu nemá vrazit loket do žeber, ale pak se rozhodl, že je na to příliš unavený. Zavrtěl se, přitulil se a vmžiku usnul.

*

Skrze mžourající oči je přivítalo pozdní odpoledne. Slunce zapadalo za hory a ve vzduchu se táhly tóny léta. Staré dřevěné trámy nad jejich hlavami praskaly a vzdychaly a skrze otevřené dveře pokoje bylo slyšet, jak lidé v domě pobíhají, běží po schodišti, přecházejí po kuchyni a volají na sebe ve své řeči. Slyšeli, jak Fełiks a Jano o něčem diskutují, svým měkkým, pro Arthura nezvyklým jazykem. Převalil se a zjistil, že je s Gilbertem jediný, kdo ještě zůstal ležet. Podíval se na něj a musel se usmát. Němec mu už tolik nelezl na nervy. Společně strávený den je sblížil. A pohled na jeho tělo v posledních paprsích slunce taky pomáhal.

„Myslím, že chtějí udělat táborák,“ zamumlal Gilbert na půl pusy.

„Cože?“ Snad Arthura nenachytal při tom obdivování!

„Trochu té jejich mezislovanské hatmatilce rozumím a říkají, že by bylo fajn udělat venku oheň, s opékáním vuřtů.“

Arthura to maličko zklamalo. Doufal, že budou moci nahoře ještě chvíli zůstat a věnovat se oboustranně příjemným činnostem.

„Ale no tak, pojď, bude to zábava. A později se můžeme vytratit...“ řekl Gilbert a přitáhl si Arthura blíž k sobě. Ten se zkusil z jeho rukou vykroutit, ale Gilbert byl příliš silný a tak se to zvrhlo v přetahování. Oba se smáli, jak se po sobě převalovali ve snaze zvítězit. Arthur vrčel, protože ho nebavilo být tím slabším, ale zároveň se musel smát. Nakonec ho napadla léčka. 

Gilbert, nic netuše, si ho přitiskl na hruď. „Neunikneš, neboť já jsem Velký a Silný Gilbert, nejsilnější z- umpf!“

Zarazil ho polibek z Arthurovy strany, vášnivý a požadující, nenechávající mnoho volného prostoru pro iniciativu. Angličan se zvedl a obkročmo si na něj sedl, zatímco dával k lepšímu své četné zkušenosti z londýnských barů (které samozřejmě nasbíral dříve, za své punkové fáze, se kterou se odmítal komukoliv svěřit.) Gilbert se zašklebil, povolil sevření a chtěl položit ruce Arthurovi na zadek, aby si ho udržel v této vzrušující pozici, ale Angličan se mu vysmekl a vítězně přeskočil na Dimitarovu postel, která stála napříč.

„Nedostaneš mě, Robina Hooda, zbojníka z lesů sherwoodských,“ zajásal vítězně. „Nejdříve sejdeme dolů a přidáme se k večerní sešlosti. Pak se uvidí, co dál.“ Navlékl si Gilbertovo tričko, přes ně si přehodil flanelovou košili a seběhl pyšně dolů. Pyšně proto, že dokázal odolat. A že to bylo těžké.

Dole se zapojil do pomáhání s přípravou jídla a když konečně nachystali několik táců chlebíčků s pomazánkou (to ti Slovani vždycky museli dělat jídla jak pro regiment?!), vyšli ven, k ohništi, kde už Gilbert učil Connora, jak co nejlépe rozdělat oheň, který právě začal plápolat a oba si plácli. Gilbert jen zářil sebevědomím. Arthur vytušil, že ho hledá, aby za ním mohl přiběhnout a pochlubit se mu se svou šikovností, tak sklopil oči a schoval se za Hedviku. Na to bude čas později.

Všichni se usadili na kládách kolem ohně a chvíli jen hleděli do večerního nebe, na kterém se právě objevovala první souhvězdí. Pak Jano chytil kytaru a zadrnkal pár tónů. Arthur slovům nerozuměl, ale zjevně šlo o nějakou známou písničku, protože Fełiks a Hedvika se hned přidali, a i Gilbert napodoboval slova. Pak přišla na řadu Yesterday, u které se přidali všichni, i Arthur a Connor, a každý po svém zpívali známá Lennonova slova, zatímco oheň šlehal výš a výš. 

Hedvika začala zručně řezat párky a vydávat opékací klacky, zatímco si Fełiks natáhl teplý svetr, „aby mu netáhlo na vaječníky“, přinesl si z chaty akordeon a začal všechny učit různé polské lidovky. Polština byla sice pro Arthurova ústa naprosto vražedná, ale naštěstí měly všechny písničky tu vlastnost, že se verš pokaždé sborově opakoval, a tak se mohl přidat každý, kdo chtěl. Po jisté době si to Arthur opravdu začal užívat, s ostatními se prokousával nekonečnými shluky souhlásek. Fełiks sám si to užíval, seděl na bedýnce, o koleno opíral tahací harmoniku a udával takt. Dimitar, který seděl hned vedle Arthura, se svým nečekaně příjemným zpěvným tenorem vylepšoval celkový nesourodý dojem. Connor vybalancovával na svém koleni chleba s hořčicí, hltavě se zakusoval do párku a zjevně se skvěle bavil. Všichni si povětšinou nabírali z kolujících talířů, nebo zpívali. Gilbert se opíral o Fełiksovo rameno a zpíval společně s ním. Arthura píchlo u srdce. Co se má co lísat k tomu podezřelému Polákovi?! Úplně zapomněl na své nijak přítulné chování a vysílal jeho směrem intenzivní zamračené pohledy. Vlastně by ho nejradši chytil za rukáv a odtáhl si ho naho-

„No, copak? Proč se tak mračíme?“ zašeptal mu znenadání Gilbert do ucha a způsobil mu tím husí kůži. „Nebaví tě to tady?“

„Ale baví,“ řekl Arthur odtažitě. Zase na sobě nechal znát city!

„Vím, kde by ses mohl bavit lépe.“

„Nemůžeme teď přece jen tak odejít. Bylo by to úplně jasné.“

„Ale můžem. Hedvika mi dluží, nějak s ní už pozornost odvedeme.“

Nepočkal si na Arthurovu odpověď a přešel k dívce. Něco jí pošeptal a Arthur úplně viděl to spiklenecké pomrknutí.

„Gilberte,“ řekla Hedvika hlasitě, „doneseš prosím tě pivo ze sklepa?“

Ozval se jásot, Fełiks přestal hrát a zasípal: „Pivo!“

„Jasně,“ řekl sebevědomě Gilbert, „ten poloprázdný soudek vynesu jako nic.“

Obešel oheň a pošeptal Arthurovi: „Až se bude čepovat, tak se vytratíš, nikdo si tě nebude všímat.“

To bylo chytré a taky to fungovalo. Arthur se jako myška vytratil směrem k chatě, zatímco se ostatní veselili. Gilbert ho dohnal skoro až u schodů. Samozřejmě si stihl jedno dát.

A samozřejmě položil Arthurovi ruku na zadek.

„Nech toho. Kam půjdeme, nahoru?“

„Vyznačuju si své území,“ zašklebil se Gilbert a ještě ho po něm plácl. Arthur se se vzdychnutím pousmál. Bylo to otravné, ale zároveň si nemohl pomoct. „Šel bych na půdu, do pokoje by mohl vejít Dimitar, ten půjde určitě spát brzo.“

„Tady je půda?“

„Jasně, všechny takovéhle staré chaty musejí mít půdu! Je to v patře, ty třetí dveře.“

Velké, těžké dveře chvíli vzdorovaly, ale pak se nechaly otevřít. Půda za nimi byla tmavá, jen obrysy předmětů byly nezřetelně vidět díky malému, zašlému okénku.

Arthur se opatrně proplétal mezi hromadami věcí. Byla tady skříň, která by mohla docela dobře sloužit jako vstupní brána do Narnie. Byla tu řádka bust státníků – když se Arthur podíval blíže, s uchechtnutím rozeznal, že se jedná o Stalina v několikerém vydání. Pak se nesmírně vyděsil figuríny, která měla nasazenou paruku a stála hned za ním. Když přešel na druhou stranu, aby se podíval do matného zrcadla, které stálo na nočním stolku, přišel Gilbert za ním, chytil ho za boky a zašeptal mu do ucha: „Mám si tě tu opřít? Chceš se na sebe u toho dívat?“

„Ne!“ vyskočil Arthur.

„Máš pravdu, ten stolek bychom mohli díky mému, jak jsi řekl, 'hrubému stylu', taky zničit. Něco pro tebe přichystám, když chvilku počkáš.“

„Přichystáš?“ řekl Arthur nervózně, ale Gilbert mu neodpověděl. Jak se snášela tma, už téměř nic neviděl – jen bledý stín svého, no dobře, k sakru, milence, který cílevědomě pobíhal po tmavé místnosti. Zřejmě se tu dobře vyznal.

„Tady.“

Když Arthur dotápal po hlase na určené místo, zjistil, že stojí před hromadou srolovaných koberců. „Co přesně-“

Gilbert mu místo odpovědi začal rozepínat košili.

Letní vzduch, který sem vnikal otevřeným okýnkem, s sebou nesl vůni růží, kterými byla chalupa zezadu úplně obrostlá, a teplé tóny letní noci. Arthur zavřel oči a nechal se svlékat. V tu chvíli nebylo potřeba nic říkat, věděl, že to oba chtějí, a bylo to naprosto správné. Uvolnění celodenního napětí, pod tmavými trámy, podpírající střechu, která je skrývala před nebem, před horami.

„Lehni si.“

Arthur se položil na srolované koberce a zjistil, že Gilbert mu tam laskavě nachystal hromadu teplých zimních kabátů, přes které rozprostřel kožich. Pousmál se; jako by se chystal připravit o panenství princeznu. Nečekaně laskavé a romantické gesto, které se Gilbertovi vůbec nepodobalo. On, Arthur, se ovšem nenechá opečovávat.

„Tak už si mě konečně proboha vezmi,“ zavrčel netrpělivě a roztáhl nohy.

Gilbert, jen o málo oblečenější než on, rozkazu nadšeně uposlechl. Hladově se zmocnil jeho těla, líbal ho – poněkud neohrabanými, vlhkými polibky, zatímco v Arthurovi stoupalo napětí. Nedočkavě se kroutil, tiskl ho k sobě svými pažemi, opětoval polibky. Jak to, že na něj ten pruský bastard měl takové účinky? Stačilo mu prakticky jen lusknout a už si Arthur lehal na záda. Prosím?  
Když on ale byl tak, tak přitažlivý! Jeho smích, tak na nervy lezoucí, zároveň způsoboval dobrou náladu. Bylo to snad tím, že se Gilbert smál často a rád? Protože s ním byla jednoduše zábava? Proč bylo jeho tělo tak štíhlé, vypracované, neodolatelné?

V tu chvíli ho to ale přestalo zajímat. Gilbert do něj vnikl, nedočkavě a nepříliš jemně, ale tu chvíli to Arthurovi bylo naprosto jedno. Chtěl víc! Proud myšlenek ustal, jak se uchýlil k základním pudům. Zaťal mu nehty do zad, roztáhl nohy ještě trochu víc a s dlouhým zasténáním si ho k sobě přitáhl.

To se zjevně Gilbertovi líbilo. „Ano,“ zafuněl a začal se pohybovat.

Arthur zavřel oči. Gilbert byl skutečně dobrý, byl nejspíš z těch lidí, kteří potřebují, aby se cítili dostatečně mužně, udělat dobře i svému partnerovi. „Tak jaký jsem byl, líbilo se ti to?“ bude určitě jeho první věta, až skončí.  
Poddal se rytmu, cítil pod sebou měkký kožešinový kabát nějaké Hedvičiny pratety. Vzduch se naplnil sladkým, upoceným zápachem a myšlenka, která pomalu převzala jeho mozek, byla: Panebože. Neměl bych to dělat, ale chci. Chci ho. Chci, aby si mě přivlastnil, chci, aby do mě přišel, chci aby řekl, že jsem byl jeho nejlepší. Chci-

„Á-áh!“ Začal křičet, vysokým kvílivým hlasem. „Nepřestávej, nepřestávej, opovaž se- á!“

Gilbert zaťal zuby, zašklebil se a začal přirážet pořádně. Angličan zaťal svoje nehty ještě hlouběji, sjel dolů, zanechal mu hluboké, rudé škrábance a chytil ho za boky. Hlouběji, pořádně-

Tentokrát začali křičet unisono, Gilbert zatnul zuby ještě jednou, vzepjal se, Arthur v sobě ucítil jeho horké sémě a pak se s posledním zdušeným výkřikem na něj svalil.  
Arthur se třásl a kníkal, snažil se, aby ho Gilbert neslyšel, jak vydává steny (jak nějaká ženská!), ale vlastní opojení ho přemohlo. Zaťal pěsti a pak je konečně povolil.

„Neuvěřitelné.“ Gilbertova výdrž byla ohromující.

„Líbilo se ti to?“ zazubil se na něj Gilbert.

Samozřejmě, že se zeptal. Samozřejmě, že se to Arthurovi líbilo.

„Nebylo to špatné.“

„Jak jakože to nebylo špatné?! To muselo být to nejlepší, co jsi kdy zažil!“

„Můžeš mě laskavě nejdřív nechat vydýchat?“ ohradil se Arthur. „Navíc, my Britové nevyjadřujeme své pocity takovými obhroublými a přílišně přímočarými výrazy jako Američané, to je negentlemanské.“ Vyprskl, když uviděl zmatený Gilbertův výraz. „Nicméně, přiznávám ti, žes měl tu čest stát se hlavní příčinou mého potěšení...“

„Hele, brzdi s tou svojí rádoby oxfordskou angličtinou. Zas tolik anglicky nerozumím. Líbilo, nebo ne?“

Arthur se k němu otočil. Konečně už popadl dech. Přelezl na něj, opatrně se usadil do jeho klína, zvedl se na kolena a prohrábl si jednou rukou zpocené vlasy, aby je dostal z čela. Pronikavě se zadíval na Gilberta, který pomalu otevřel pusu a párkrát nevědomky nazvedl kyčle. „Líbilo,“ zašeptal Arthur. „Vážně dost. Je jeho Jasnost spokojená?“

„Je.“ Unikl mu jeden malý úšklebek. „Musíme si to zase co nejdřív zopakovat.“

Arthur spokojeně přikývl, položil se na Gilberta, zavrtal mu hlavu do žeber a Gilbert mu se smíchem položil ruku kolem ramen. Druhou mu položil na boky. Angličan se cítil naprosto skvěle, než si vzpomněl na něco, co mu jakoby vysálo všechen vzduch z plic a sevřelo hruď do železných obručí.

„Co je?“

„My zítra odjíždíme.“

Na půdě byla tma, takže Arthur neviděl Gilbertův výraz, ale když si přitáhl jeho obličej, aby ho políbil, ucítil stopy vlhkosti.

„Nebrečím, aby bylo jasno!“ zamumlal Gilbert, než mu Arthur vtiskl polibek, kterým ho umlčel.

*

Probuzení bylo krušné. Všichni, až na Dimitara, šli spát kolem třetí nebo čtvrté ráno. Fełiks byl celý ochraptělý a třesoucíma se rukama si naléval ranní kalíšek. Jano se opíral o Hedviku, aby mu nepadala unavená hlava do talíře s opečeným pečivem. Connor spal na podlaze verandy mezi vypitými lahvemi, končetiny rozhozené do všech stran. Erszébet svírala hrneček se silnou černou kávou, opírala se o Hedviku z druhé strany a na všechny se mračila jako boží dopuštění. Proto se Gilberta a Arthura nikdo na nic neptal, když sešli společně dolů. Po stole jim byl přisunut talíř se zapečenými houskami, do kterého se oba bez elánu pustili. Arthur si přisedl na gauč, kde mu visegrádská trojka udělala místo, a přitáhl si pod sebe polštář. A pak ještě jeden. Vypadal teď, jako by seděl na batolecí židličce, ale to mu bylo jedno. Gilbert ho včera nešetřil. Ani napoprvé, ani napodruhé.

„Vy dneska odjíždíte, že?“ řekla Hedvika posmutněle. „Škoda. Byla tu s vámi zábava.“

„Byla,“ pokývl Arthur. „Ještě přede dvěma dny bych nemyslel, že něco takového řeknu, ale, nu, věci se podle všeho mění.“ Pod stolem chytil krátce Gilbertovu ruku.

Trvalo ještě pár hodin, než se oba angličtí bratři mohli vydat na cestu. Zahrnovalo to mimo jiné probuzení Connora džberem vody z potoka, posbírání všech věcí, které se průběhem času stihly poztrácet, a alespoň základní omytí.

„Tak snad se zase někdy uvidíme,“ loučil se Connor na jetřichovické autobusové zastávce, kam je všichni doprovodili. „Byl to vážně báječný víkend.“ Objal svého nového kamaráda, který mu to oplatil, což odstartovalo vlnu všeobecného objímání. Arthur šel z náruče do náruče (Fełiks mu div nezlomil žebra) a usmíval se. Byl to vážně nezapomenutelný víkend.

Gilbert přišel na řadu jako poslední. „No, tak snad se zase někdy uvidíme,“ řekl se širokým úsměvem.

„Určitě!“ kývl Arthur hlavou. „Rád jsem tě poznal.“

Chvíli panovalo trapné ticho. A pak si ho Gilbert s naprostou samozřejmostí přitáhl a vtiskl mu polibek. 

Arthur mu zajel rukama do vlasů a se stejnou samozřejmostí si ho přitáhl blíž. Nevěděl, jak dlouho to trvalo, zapomněl na všechno kolem, dokud se neozvalo několikeré hvízdnutí, Connorovo „Ty jo!“ a rozčilené výkřiky několika babiček, které stály opodál na nástupišti s košíky a v šátcích.

„Autobus už pojede,“ ozval se Dimitar.

„Tak my půjdem,“ utnul Connor loučení. „Brácho, pojď. Nemůžeš se tu s ním ještě jednou vyspat.“

„Daleko k tomu nemají,“ řekl škodolibě Fełiks.

„No jo,“ řekl Arthur otráveně. Zapnul si košili (kdy že přesně mu ji Gilbert stihl zase rozepnout?!) a naskočil na schůdky do prorezivělé karosy.

„To je moje tričko!“ zahulákal nevěřícně Gilbert.

Arthur vítězně zamával pěstí. „Vrátím ti ho, až za tebou přijedu do Saska!“ Podal nerudnému řidiči zpáteční lístek.

„No to ksakru doufám!“ byla poslední Gilbertova slova.

„Nic neříkej,“ varoval Arthur svého bratra, když si sedal vedle něj na volné sedadlo.

Connor zvedl ruce v obranném gestu. „No, ale podle všeho jsme splnili hlavní úkol cesty. Sehnali jsme ti chlapa.“

„Drž hubu,“ zazněla vlídná bratrská odpověď.

„Ale vybral sis dobře,“ usmál se Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> V životě jsem v Krušných horách nebyla, tož doufám, že se mi povedlo vystihnout takové to všeobecné prázdninově nostalgické české chataření ke všeobecné spokojenosti.


End file.
